Unpredictable Propose
by NaruGankster
Summary: Bagaimana jika apa yang kau tidak suka adalah hal terbaik untukmu? atau jika orang yang selalu membuat harimu jengkel ternyata jawaban dari semua doamu? Hinata tahu, Jika rencana-Nya adalah yang terbaik. / "Apa kamu serius, mengenai lamaran itu?" / Story With Author ForgetMeNot09 / Happy Reading


**Hai, Minna-san ... Apakabar? Lama tidak jumpaya**

 **Mau coba yang baru nih, semoga semua suka**

 **Disclaimer : ForgetMeNot09 dan NaruGankster**

 **Unpredictable Propose**

 **K s/d T , BO :v**

 **AU**

 **Warning! :Ramadhan scene, Indonesian flavor**

.

.

.

Gadis itu terpaksa mengangkat tubuh meski kelopak matanya enggan membuka. Sesekali ia mengucek lembaran daging itu dengan punggung tangan. Sesekali pula mulutnya membuka lebar untuk mengeluarkan uap kantuk.

Netranya terkerjap selama beberapa saat, lantas kembali menutup. Sebuah keinginan untuk kembali merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang terbit begitu saja.

Namun, baru separuh punggung ramping itu bergerak, sebuah lengkingan keras menusuk gendang telinganya. Mencipta efek sentakan mata yang membuka lebar. Netra opal gadis itu membola. Sedikit bergetar efek kekagetan luar biasa. Bayangkan saja, ketika otot tengah rileks mendadak terkena serangan yang cukup menyetrum saraf hingga terpaksa tergerak. Hal yang tidak cukup bagus untuk kondisi jantung yang sedang tidak siap.

Hinata, nama gadis itu, mengumpat pelan. Kemudian spontan menutup mulut. Menyesali refleksnya yang terlalu cepat merespon. Gadis itu mendesah, matanya melirik malas pada jendela kamar yang gordennya dibiarkan terbuka. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Hinata sangat menyukai malam, terutama jika saat itu bulan menampakkan kecantikannya dengan malu-malu. Setiap hendak tidur, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mengagumi sang dewi malam. Menelusur inci demi inci permukaan halus sang candra yang merefleksikan cahaya surya. Benda bulat nan pucat yang selalu terlihat kesepian, sendirian di tengah kelabu awan dan hitamnya malam. Kendati demikian, ia tetap rela tegak di atas langit, memendarkan kehangatan demi hamparan bumi yang terbentang di bawahnya.

Snap

Telinga gadis itu kembali bergetar hingga memaksa kedua belah telapak tangannya bergerak cepat. Menutup lubang pendengaran dengan rapat, demi menghindari lengkingan tajam yang kembali menyerang.

Sudah cukup!

Gadis itu terbakar emosi. Laju ia gerakkan tubuhnya menuruni ranjang dan mendekat ke arah jendela. Menggeser daun kaca itu ke atas dan menyembulkan kepala demi mencari sumber suara.

"Hoi ...," teriaknya nyaring.

Bola mataamethyst menyipit sekaligus menajam pada sosok pirang yang tengah berdiri di bawah tiang listrik.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata."

Sebuah sapaan yang mestinya membuat orang bahagia, tetapi tidak bagi Hinata. Gadis itu menatap sengit.

"Pagi kau bilang? Ini masih dini hari!"

Pemuda dengan goresan di pipi itu tercengir lebar. Tak ada gurat sesal sama sekali, yang terlihat justru rautinnocent mengesalkan.

"Tentu saja ini dini hari, memangnya kau mau sahur setelah pagi?"

"Membangunkan sahur kan tidak harus dengan memukul-mukul tiang listrik, Narutono baka!"

"He? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengetuk satu per satu pintu rumah warga?"

"Bisa seperti itu. Apapun yang penting tidak menggangguku."

"Kalau kau mau menemaniku, aku mau memakai cara itu."

"Haahhh?"

Hinata semakin kesal saat pemuda itu menyeringai. Sebelah alis pirang yang terangkat serta tatapan menantang yang sangat gadis itu benci.

"Kenapa jadi aku dibawa-bawa?" Hinata berteriak sengit.

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkan sahur dengan cara itu. Kau tahu berapa jumlah warga komplek kita? Ada 100 KK kalau tidak salah, kemarin aku baru saja membantu ayah mendata jumlah warga. Dan kau pikir, tidak butuh tenaga untuk berjalan ke sana kemari dan mengetuk pintu rumah mereka? Belum lagi jika mereka tidak langsung mendengar suara ketukanku yang lemah lembut, maka butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menggebrak ...," ucapan Naruto terhenti saat mata safirnya tidak menangkap sosok Hinata di tempat semula.

Pemuda itu mendengus, merasa kecewa. Bukan karena merasa terabaikan setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar, melainkan sebab sosok gadis yang masih ingin ia lihat itu mendadak lenyap.

Yah, bukan tanpa maksud ia menawarkan diri menjadi sukarelawan untuk membangunkan sahur bagi warga komplek rumahnya. Semua pemuda itu lakukan karena satu alasan. Tiang listrik yang ia gunakan sebagai sarana, berdiri kokoh tepat di samping rumah Hinata, pas di depan balkon kamar gadis itu pula. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan selalu menggodanya untuk melakukan kejahilan. Entah karena Hinata terlalu polos atau dirinya yang terlampau nista sehingga tanpa merasa bersalah ia melaksanakan niat usilnya.

Baru hendak berbalik, Naruto mendengar langkah terburu tepakan sandal karet. Meneguk ludah kasar seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Gerakan lehernya patah-patah, mendukung situasi mencekam yang menguar dari arah belakang.

"Naruto!"

Gulp

Netra safir pemuda itu membola. Gerakan cepat tangan Hinata membayangi korneanya.

Slap!

"Aw ..."

Pemuda itu mengaduh. Pukulan sapu lidi Hinata yang tepat mengenai pinggulnya itu terasa sangat panas. Dalam hati ia menyesal tidak memakai kaos tebal malam ini.

"Hei, hentikan Hinata!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu!"

"Hentikan! Ini sakit sekali!"

"Kau pikir telingaku tidak sakit saat kau memukul-mukul tiang listrik itu?"

Gerakan keduanya lebih mirip seorang ibu yang sedang menghajar anaknya yang nakal. Tak tahan dengan rasa sakit diakibatkan sabetan sapu lidi itu, Naruto buru-buru berlari, tanpa peduli lagikopiah hitamnya yang terjatuh dan sarungnya nyaris melorot.

"Kembali kemari kau, Naruto rubah jelek!"

Bukan lagi suara pukulan tiang listrik yang membangunkan warga komplek melainkan suara teriakan melengking khas gadis remaja yang sedang frustrasi.

.

.

.

"Huahhhh ..."

"Tutup mulutmu saat sedang menguap, Hinata!"

"Aaaa hai, Tou-sama."

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang sebenarnya telah berhenti menguap. Matanya melirik sebal pada sang ayah yang selalu cerewet perihal kecil seperti ini, menurutnya. Dan tentu saja Hinata tidak berani membantah. Bukan hanya lantaran sifat ayahnya yang tidak mau dibantah, melainkan juga rentetan omelan nan panjang yang sejatinya ia khawatirkan. Jika Hinata membantah seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Hanabi, adiknya, sang ayah tidak akan segan mengeluarkan segala jurus dakwah termasuk berupa ayat Al-qur'an dan hadits. Jujur saja, Hinata bukannya enggan dinasehati, tetapi sang ayah suka mendadak lupa waktu ketika berada dalam mode ustadznya. Padahal, pagi ini Hinata mendapat jadwal piket kelas.

"Hinata berangkat dulu, 'alaikum," ucapnya sembari menyambar tas yang ia letakkan di lantai ruang makan.

"Waalaikumsalam warohmatullah wabarokaatuh."

Hinata berlari cepat saat menyadari jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan angka 6.25. Batinnya mengumpat pelan,

'Sial! Pasti terlambat.'

Terburu-buru ia mengambil sepeda di samping rumah dan mulai menaikinya. Roman jengkel tak pelak menghiasi wajah ayunya. Kuat kakinya mengayuh, mengabaikan hembusan angin yang menjadi kencang mengibaskan kerudung putihnya. Hinata tak peduli lagi jika dandanan seragamnya menjadi tak keruan. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke sekolah yang berjarak 3 km dari rumah dalam rentang waktu lima menit. Kepalanya sudah memutar-mutar kemungkinan terburuk jika ia terlambat piket hari ini. Merekam wajah seorang gadis cantik bermataemerald yang berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Ya, ia tengah membayangkan kemarahan ketua regu piket hari ini, Haruno Sakura.

Ketika akhirnya bibir itu tersenyum karena gerbang sekolah telah berada pada jarak pandangnya, dengan cepatnya kembali mengerucut tak suka saat mata menangkap bayangan sosok pria yang beberapa malam ini suka mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata," sapa sang pemuda.

Hinata mendengus kesal dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Ia kayuh semakin kuat sepeda ungunya tanpa memedulikan panggilan pemuda itu.

"Hoi ..., Hinata ...," teriak si pemuda lantang.

Pemuda itu berlari kencang demi mengejar laju sepeda Hinata. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan setan entah dari mana mendadak datang pada sang gadis dan membawanya semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Maaf ..."

"Tidak ada kata maaf, Hinata. Ini ketiga kalinya kamu terlambat piket."

"Aku kesiangan, Sakura."

"Tidak ada alasan."

Hinata memberingsut pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin meluap-luap tidak jelas. Mata opalnya melirik tajam pada sosok pemuda rambut kuning yang malah tercengir lebar memandangnya.

"Semua ini salahmu, Naruto!"

Hinata berteriak, kembali tak mengacuhkan keadaan sekitarnya.

"He? Apa salahku, Hinata?"

"Gara-gara kau selalu menggangguku tiap malam dengan pukulan tiang listrik itu, aku jadi sering kesiangan."

"A ... akukan hanya membangunkan sahur."

"Terserah! Pokoknya semua salah kamu!"

Membelalak netra safir Naruto ketika dilihatnya bayangan mungil sang gadis yang berlari mendekat dengan mengacungkan gagang kemoceng ke arahnya. Refleks pemuda itu lekas berlari, menghindari serangan yang hendak dilancarkan Hinata dalam beberapa detik.

"Jangan Hinata!"

"Salahmu, Naruto! Coba saja kau tidak menggangguku malam-malam, aku tidak akan terlambat!"

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana lagi gadis bermata bulan itu menghadapi si pemuda kuning. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak tahu apa puasanya masih syah atau batal. Jika kini ia membayangkan makhluk yang menggoda hawa nafsu manusia, tentu wajah dengan kumis kucing itu yang keluar di otaknya.

" ... Ga, Nona Hyūga? Apa kau tau dari apa setan terbentuk? " tanya suara berat seorang pria yang kini menatap heran padanya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Eh? NARUTO SETAN PAK!"

Awalnya semua murid di kelas menatap gadis itu terkejut. Tapi seketika, gelak tawa dari mereka langsung membahana. Sementara Hinata yang sempat kebingungan, langsung menunduk dalam saat menyadari kebodohannya.

Iruka, sang guru agama itu, langsung berdeham pelan agar dirinya tak ikut tertawa. Bisa rusak imagenya nanti. "Ehem, nona Hyūga ... apa kau tidak mendengar pelajaranku sedari tadi?"

"A ... anu, pak ... aku,"

"Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya, kau harus ringkas bab sepuluh lengkap dengan ayatnya di luar!" Perintah guru Iruka padanya.

"Ta ... tapi, pak!"

"Sekarang!"

Hinata tersentak, dikenal sebagai guru paling pengertian di sekolah, tak membuat Iruka memebeda-bedakan muridnya. Semua sama, bahkan untuk Hinata yang ia kenal dengan nilai A di kategori ahlaknya.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Hinata langsung membenahi buku agama dan alat tulisnya lalu meninggalkan meja menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum benar-benar gadis itu keluar kelas, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh untuk menatap sinis pemuda yang menjadi penyebab ini semua.

'Dasar kuning menyebalkan' Itulah yang coba Hinata sampaikan melalui tatapannya dan ia segera keluar.

Semantara sang biang kerok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan itu, sampai suara bisikan seorang siswi perempuan disampinya menginterupsi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura, siswi itu.

"Lho, kok aku?"

"Iya! Kalau kau tidak mengganggu Hinata terus, dia mana mungkin akan kepikiran begini!"

"Hah! Kepikiran apa memangnya?" Entah tidak peka atau kelewat bodoh, Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura benar-benar ingin memasukan pensil mekaniknya ke lubang hidung Naruto. Tapi ini bulan puasa! " ish! Tentu saja kepikiran kamu, bodoh!"

Naruto membulatkan kelopak matanya, jadi Hinata memikirkannya, begitu? Senyum rubah bahagia terpatri di wajah sawo matangnya. Dengan percaya diri ia bangkit dari kursi, membenahi buku pelajaran juga alat tulis, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa ka-"

"Aku juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaranmu sensei, ringkas bab sepuluh sama ayatnya kan?" Naruto berlari mendekati pintu keluar. "Baiklah, aku keluar ya!?"

Dan seluruh kelas di buat mematung dengan siswa kuning itu.

.

.

.

Semilir angin di awal musim panas sedikit menyegarkan kulit porselen gadis itu. Hinata yang kini duduk di bangku panjang berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya ia begini, di luar kelas lumayan menenangkan. Apa lagi sekarang adalah jam pelajaran, suasana halaman sekolah tidak terlalu ramai dan ribut, sampai ...

'Kruyuukk'

"Tahan Hinata, Tahan!" Ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya. "Aku terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini, Tahan ayo ta-"

"Tahan? Apa yang kau Tahan, Hinata?"

"Astagfirullah!" Hampir saja iya terjengkang kebelakang, begitu melihat Naruto sudah jongkok di hadapannya.

"Ahahah, kaget begitu! Seperti lihat setan aja kamu!"

'Iya, kamu kan jelmaannya!' Seru Hinata dalam hati, tentu tak ia utarakan itu. "Kenapa kau juga keluar?"

"Hee, Aku?" Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. "Yah, beginilah. aku juga tertangkap basah, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran guru Iruka."

"Cihh." Balas Hinata sambil menggeser duduknya agar lebih berjarak dengan pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan tugas meringkasnya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Tumben." Bukanya ikut menulis, Naruto malah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, lalu duduk membungkuk menopan dagu dan memperhatikan wajah ayu gadis itu.

Goresan pena pada buku Hinata terhenti. "Bu ... bukan urusanmu!"

"Hee, jawaban apa itu! Kau seperti Sasuke saja!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Kalau aku, mau tahu kenapa tidak memperhatikan pelajaran?"

Hinata kembali menulis, "Tidak juga ... lagi pula, ini bukan kali pertama kau kena hukuman."

"ukh, setidaknya biar aku bilang dulu alasannya!" Gerutu Naruto.

Hinata melirik sekilas Naruto, sedikit ingin tertawa melihat pemuda itu frustasi. Tapi respon yang gadis itu keluarkan berbanding terbalik. "Ck!" cuma itu, tanpa senyuman tentu saja.

"Padahal aku keluar kelas karena kamu, Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, tidak terima disalahkan. "Kenapa aku? Kau kan memang sering tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, Naruto!"

"Tentu saja kau! Alasanku tidak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran, gara-gara aku memperhatikanmu tahu!

Tersentak, mata serupa purnama di bulan Ramadhan itu membulat. Menelaah apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda kuning disebelahnya. Bahkan, rona merah entah kenapa dengan nakalnya ikut memberi isyarat akan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menggembu.

Tidak tahan menatap mata biru Naruto, gadis itu pun mengalihkan wajah kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Entah kenapa ia takut puasanya batal, padahal ia sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah konyol pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini? Apa karena kata-kata yang barusan itu.

Mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu Hinata memilih pergi, takut pikirannya malah mengarah dosa. 'Baper' adalah hal yang harus ia hindari sebagai muslimah.

"Hinata? Mau kemana? Tugasmu sudah sele ... " perkataan pemuda itu terhenti saat terlihat dari tempatnya duduk, seperempat sisi wajah gadis yang tengah berlari itu merona hebat. Entah kenapa Naruto, sedikit senang melihatnya. "Hinata, kau mau kemana?"

"Musholah!"

.

.

.

Hembusan nafas bertempo cepat terdengar jelas dari seorang gadis yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang beton sebuah Musholah. Buku-buku dalam dekapan dadanya ia eratkan demi menetralkan debaran yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"A ... aku kenapa? Tidak! Naruto itu cuma iseng! Tidak mungkin dia ..." gumam gadis itu sendiri.

Saat nafasnya sudah teratur, gadis itu pun melepaskan sepatunya di depan batas suci. Mungkin air wudhu dan dua rakaat sholat bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Masya Allah, Manis sekali sih dia! Bisa khilaf aku kalau begini terus!" Sedari tadi pemuda yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya itu terus berbicara sendiri.

Jika teman-teman mainnya ada di sini, pasti Naruto sudah jadi bahan ceng-cengan mereka. Tidak! Minus Neji, yang pasti malah merajamnya, karena yang dibicarakan adalah adiknya.

Surai kuning yang memang sudah berantakan itu maķin semrawut akibat terus ia acak-acak asal. "Arghhh, kapan sih aku lul-!"

Kalimat pemuda itu terhenti dan kelopaknya mengerjap saat tanpa sengaja mata biru itu menangkap sebuah pulpen ungu tergeletak di tanah berumput tidak jauh dari kaki berbalut sepatu NB miliknya.

"Inikan?" Naruto memengutnya, lalu melihatnya dengan seksama. "Yap! Ini punya Hinata. Aku kembalikan, ah! Hehehe."

Dengan kilat ia segara berjalan cepat membawa pulpen itu bersama dengan buku miliknya. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi di wajah gadis itu lagi. Terpikir olehnya untuk menuntut balas budi, karena ia sudah baik mau mengembalikan pulpen ini. Toh ia memang bukan maling pulpen macam Sai yang suka menggambar. "Heheh, aku minta apa ya darinya?"

Belum sempat terjawab apa yang ia inginkan, langkah pemuda itu refleks terhenti. Matanya menatap pemandangan yang entah kenapa begitu menguji puasanya. Mata biru itu mengernyit tak suka atas apa yang tertangkap di depan sana. Terlihat Hinata yang begitu ramah saat menanggapi seorang pria pucat menyapanya. Tentu Naruto tahu siapa itu.

"Toneri ..." Gumam Naruto dengan suara rendah nan berat. Pria bernama Toneri itu adalah senpai mereka. Mantan ketua osis yang juga memberinya ospek untuk angkatannya dulu. Kini pewaris Oosutsuki itu sudah lulus, lalu mau apa dia di sekolah ini? Menggoda Hinata?

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah mereka, dan sebelum Naruto benar-benar sampai tangga mushola, sepasang manusia itu sudah mengakhiri pembicaraan di mana Toneri meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengenakan sepatu lebih dulu. Kini senpai itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Assalaamu'alaikum! Kau Naruto kan?" Toneri yang menyadari siapa yang akan berpapasan dengannya, menyapa lebih dulu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa moodnya jadi jelek begini. "Waalaikumsalam, senpai masih ingat padaku?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungin aku lupa pada junior yang memukul-mukul bedug musholah di tengah malam saat masa orientasi." Jawab Toneri sambil mengenang betapa konyol juniornya ini dulu.

"Haha, aku hanya bosan karena tidak bisa tidur waktu itu. Lalu apa yang senpai lakukan di sini?" Malu juga ternyata jika ia mendengar hal bodoh yang ia lakukan pada masa ia baru lulus SMP itu.

"Yah, Namanya juga remaja." Ucap Toneri memaklumi. "Aku sedang mengurus berkas untuk persetujuan magang sebagai guru di sini. Dan aku juga baru bertemu Hinata tadi, dia semakin cantik ya?" Lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama gadis itu disebut oleh Toneri, membuat mood Naruto kembali memburuk. "Oh ya? Biasa aja tuh."

"Yah, itu mungkin karena kau sering melihatnya. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Hinata sudah punya pacar?"

Tiba tiba perempatan urat muncul dipelipisnya. 'Pacar? Hinata tidak punya pacar! Punyanya aku!' Seru Naruto dalam hati kesal. "Entah, kenapa tidak tanya sendiri saja?"

"Kami baru bertemu setelah dua tahun lebih. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu." Toneri memang dulu sempat menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu, bahkan tanpa sadar ia curi-curi memberi perlakuan khusus pada kelompok Hinata di ospeknya. "Tapi sepertinya, Hinata bukan tipe yang berhubungan untuk main-main,"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, kenapa rasanya seperti bergosip? "Yah, mungkin saja." Bisa saja pemuda itu menjawab 'benar', karena ia tahu Hinata memang tidak menaruh 'pacaran' dalam 'plan list' hidupnya, terlebih ia adalah Hyūga yang sungguh kental dalam agama. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Naruto akan menyesal jika menjawab itu. setidaknya Naruto tak perlu berbohong, dan membuat puasanya batal.

"Jika urusanku lancar dan Hinata sudah lulus, mungkin lebih baik aku menkhitbahnya, ya Naruto?"

JDAAARRR

Bak petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, Hati Naruto serasa mencelos dari tempatnya. Ia tidak mau membayangkan jika Hinata tiba-tiba duduk di depan pelaminan dengan orang lain. Tidak, bahkan dengan melihat Hinata hanya bicara dengan Toneri, ia sudah ingin menentang setengah mati.

"Naruto?" Panggil Toneri, sambil memegang bahu Naruto. Masih dengan wajah terkejutnya Naruto menatap sang senpai. "Apa kau mau membantuku?" Ucap Toneri enteng tanpa peduli wajah juniornya itu sudah setegang apa.

'Plak' dengan kasar Naruto menepis tangan Toneri yang bertengger di bahunya. sepertinya pemuda itu sudah taķ peduli dengan status junior-senior yang melekat. Dan dengan sekejap pemuda kuning itu berlari menaiki tangga mushola sambil berteriak menjawab permintaan Toneri, "USAHA SENDIRI AJA SANA!"

.

.

.

Harus kemana dirinya setelah ini? Sholat sudah, minta petunjuk juga sudah. Yah, mungkin satu-satunya masalah Hinata saat ini adalah tugas hukuman dari Iruka-sensei. Pinginnya sih mengerjakan di musholah, tapi karena sekarang bulan Ramadhan pengunjung tempat ibadah ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi Hinata sedikit tidak enak.

'Set'

Metanya mengedip kaget saat sebuah pulpen ungu tiba-tiba tertodong ke wajahnya yang menuduk. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa tersangkanya. Dan seketika ia merasa masalahnya bertambah lagi.

"Pulpenku? Kenapa bisa?" Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit ganjal dengan raut wajah dingin pemuda kuning yang tidak biasanya ini, tapi yah ... Hinata tidak mau pusing.

"Kau menjantukannya di kursi taman, tadi." jawab Naruto tanpa merubah raut wajah atau bahkan posisi pulpen yang ia pegang.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Lalu meraih ujung pulpen untuk mengambilnya. "Uhm ... baiklah, terima kas- ... eh?" Hinata bingung, jika Naruto berniat mengembalikannya, kenapa dia tidak melepaskan pulpen ini dan malah menahannya. "Ukh, Naruto? Kembalikan!"

"Hinata ..." panggil Naruto, tak mengindahkan perintah dari gadis itu.

Menghentikan tarikannya, tanpa melepaskan benda itu. Hinata kembali menatap wajah yang kini menunjukan raut serius, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang dibuatnya. "A ... ada apa?"

"Ayahmu ..."

"Ayahku?"

"Apa ayahmu ... "

"Kenapa dengan ayahku?" Hinata benar-benar akan meninju Naruto dengan kotak amal di sebelah, jika dia usil dengan membawa-bawa nama ayahnya.

"Apa ayahmu, ada di rumah malam ini?"

"I ... iya, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau datang ke rumahmu maghrib nanti dengan orang tuaku, sekalian buka puasa bersama."

"Boleh saja, sih. Tapi Tumben?"

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita nikah!" Gagas Naruto tiba-tiba, yang mebuat gadis di depannya sukses mematung.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Itu bocah pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan aku!" Bak setrika yang selalu dipakai asisten di rumahnya, Hinata terus mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu di kamar.

Suara bedug yang disusul kumandang Adzan sudah sedari tadi menggema, menandankan panggilan untuk sholat juga berakhirnya puasa hari ini. Entahlah, waktu berbuka yang biasanya gadis itu tunggu kini begitu menakutkan, ini semua karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan pemuda berambut kuning itu lakukan setelah seenak jidat melamarnya di depan musholah tadi.

Melamar? Perut Hinata merinding sendiri membayangkannya. Gadis itu tak pernah berpikir jika Naruto akan melakukan hal diluar pikirannya. Dan hei! Mereka bahkan baru naik kelas tiga beberapa bulan lalu. Inginnya sih gadis itu menganggap cuma keisengan saja seperti biasa. Tapi dadanya bergetar sendiri saat apa yang di katakan pemuda siang tadi benar terbukti.

"Hinata-chan? Ayo buka dulu, sudah waktunya!" Panggil wanita paruh baya bersurai merah dari bawah tangga. Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari pemuda yang sedang ia pikirkan setengah mati.

"Ha'i"

Benar ... Naruto sungguh-sungguh membawa kedua orang tuanya ke rumah itu tepat satu jam sebelum maghrib. Dan kini sang Nyonya Uzumaki membantu para asisten menyiapkan segala kebutuhan berbuka. Sementara si tersangka utama sudah ke masjid bersama orang tua, untuk sholat jemaah dan menikmati takjil.

Hinata turun dari kamarnya, ia menatap Kushina yang tengah sibuk menata piring makanan di atas meja, kemudian ikut membantu seraya berkata, "Maaf ya, Ba-san jadi repot-repot."

Kushina tersenyum lebar, mengusap sayang kepala gadis di depannya. "Siapa yang repot? Ba-san senang kok, bisa makan bersama keluargamu! Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Saat melihat Kushina, ia selalu teringat mendiang sang ibu. Meski ibunya tidak secerewet wanita cantik itu, tapi kehangatan yang mereka pancarkan terasa sama. Apa dia juga akan memancarkan kehangatan seperti itu jika menjadi ibu dan istri seseorang. Istri seorang pria berambut kun ...,

'Tidak, Tidak, tidak!' Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan!? Pria berambut kuning? Yang benar saja!

"Assalamu'alaikum!" Serentak, suara dengan beda nada menyapa seisi rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam ... "

.

.

.

Rumah yang tadi hanya terdengar suara para asisten memasak, kini sudah lebih berisi dengan senda gurau para ayah dan canda tawa Kushina.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil sedikit curi-curi pandang pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan sengaja Hinata langsung mengalihkan wajah menatap piring penuh lauk-pauk di depan.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan Hinata, Naruto sepertinya harus berbicara seķarang. "ehem! Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Hiashi-jisan, dan Hinata?"

Semua yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara, jika para orang dewasa itu menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang sedikit khawatir dan takut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kushina bertanya.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, entah kenapa gadis itu tak bisa membaca secuil pun maksud dari pancaran mata biru itu. "Begini ..., maksud aku mengajak kalian Buka bersama, adalah ..., karena aku ingin minta restu."

Kelopak mata Hinata mebulat sempurna, jantungnya pun tak mau kalah mencari perhatian. Pemuda yang paling banyak membuatnya berkata 'Naudzubillah mindzalik' selama ia hidup, akan melamarnya?

Hiashi mengernyitkan mata, "Restu apa?"

Naruto berdiri, menatap penuh percaya diri Hiashi. "Hiashi-Jisan, izinkan aku menikahi Hinata!"

"NARUTO CUKUP!" Tiba - tiba Hinata ikut berdiri, menatap tajam Naruto demi menghentikan segala kekonyolan ini. "Kalau kau ingin bercanda, ini sudah keterlaluan!" Ucap Hinata seraya meninggalkan ruang makan, ia sungguh malu dengan semua ini.

"Bercanda? Tou-chan, kaa-chan ..., apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Naruto, apa kau serius dengan yang kau katakan?" Bukannya menjawab, Minato malah balik bertanya, dimana pertanyaan itu sukses membuat seseorang yang tadi ingin pergi, bertahan di tempatnya kini-depan ruang makan-.

"Tentu saja, aku serius! Kenapa sih tidak ada yang percaya padaku!?"

"Masalahnya, ini bukan hal kecil Naruto. Pernikahan itu bukan main-main!" Kini Kushina menambahkan.

Naruto manatap Hiashi lagi, pria itu masih nampak tenang sambil sesekali menyeruput secangkir ocha. rasanya percuma jika menunggu pria datar ini memberikan pendapat. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menyerah!

"Jisan, aku memang baru menyadari perasaanku pada Hinata, tapi karena itu lah, aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya."

Dari balik dinding, Hinata mebelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan pernyataan spontan Naruto tentang perasaan terhadap dirinya.

Jadi benar apa yang sempat ia pikirkan? Hal mustahil tentang Naruto yang selalu cari perhatian padanya bukanlah hanya sekedar terbawa perasaan saja?

"Naruto, apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan?" Kini Hiashi bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Entah mau dibilang egois, terserah. Pemuda itu hanya tidak mau Hinata di dapatkan orang lain. Apa lagi senior tukang modus macam Toneri.

Melihat anggukan itu, tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang selalu mengganggu kini serius melamarnya, bahkan di usia muda.

Tunggu! Usia muda? benar! Mereka kan masih SMA! Bahkan Naruto sama Hinata belum genap 17 tahun sampai Oktober dan Desember nanti! Lalu bagaimana jadinya!? KTP saja mereka belum punya!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuang semua pikiran rumit yang kini hadir di sana. Kenapa harus pikirkan itu? Menjawab apa untuk lamaran Naruto saja ia masih belum tahu.

Belum satu menit ķeheningan di ruang makan itu berlasung, Hiashi kembali bersuara. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, setelah Tarawih. Semoga Allah memberi jalan terbaik selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Terdengar tawa riang anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di tengah hiruk-pikuk suasana musholah yang baru saja selesai melaksanakan sholat tarawih, puluhan jamaah dengan tertib mulai meninggalkan rumah ibadah itu. Tak absen pula suara keluhan beberapa warga yang sandal jepitnya tertukar atau hilang.

Namun, semua itu terabaikan oleh Naruto. Pikirannya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah pelamaran mendadak yang ia lakukan, Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang Hinata pikirkan. bayangan tentang masa depan yang melukiskan dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah selalu tergambar di kepala kuning itu.

Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat mencari si gadis, dan berbicara dengannya empat mata. Dengan sabar Naruto bersandar pada tiang listrik depan musholah, menunggu kehadiran gadis itu yang tidak mungkin absen dalam ibadah setahun sekalinya. Dan saat sekelebat mukena ungu hinggap dalam penglihatan si safir, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"HINATA!"

Yang dipangil sedikit terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang wajah kesal. Tidak berniat menyahut, Hinata menunduk dan berjalan cepat demi melewati pemuda tidak tahu malu itu.

'Greeb'

Gagal, aksinya untuk mengihindari Naruto tak berhasil ia lakukan, karena dengan kilat tangan pemuda itu sudah menyambar pergelangan tangan milik Hinata kemudian menariknya.

"Lepas! Naruto, kubilang lepaskan!" Hinata mengeluh kesal, tanpa henti ia memukul bahu dan lengan Naruto yang menahannya.

"Duh, Hinata! Sakit tahu, diam saja! Aku cuma mau bicara!"

"Ya sudah bicara saja! kau pikir tanganku tidak sakit apa, kau tarik begini?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalan, ia sadar dan menyesali perbuatan kasarnya pada gadis itu. Tapi hanya dengan cara ini yang bisa membuat Hinata mau ikut dan bicara dengannya, meski harus sedikit memaksa.

"Maaf ..., " Naruto melepasakan pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Bahkan dalam cahaya malam, ceplak merah bekas tangan Naruto cukup kentara di kulit putih sang gadis.

Hinata hanya menunduk seraya mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Wajah berbingkai mukena itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekpsresi apa pun. Dan Naruto bersumpah, ini adalah situasi tercanggung yang pernah dirasakan selama ia hidup.

"Hina-"

"Naruto ..., " potong Hinata pada ucapan Naruto.

Yang di panggil sedikit terkejut namun hatinya juga menghangat mendengar Hinata akhirnya mau berbicara padanya. "I ... iya, kenapa?"

"Apa kamu serius, mengenai lamaran itu?" Entah kanapa Hinata merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Tentu saja!"

Degupan di hati Hinata makin menggebu mendenģar jawaban Naruto. Tapi ia harus menyadarkan Naruto dengan kenyataan. "Kau punya apa untuk menikahiku?"

Eh? Mata Naruto terpaku, Naruto punya apa katanya? Hei, ia adalah anak seorang pejabat Rw, belum lagi ia punya tampang keren yang menyaingi musisi sekolah penuh sensasi Sasuke, personel Aitakata Band. Tapi kenapa rasanya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat?

"A ... aku ..., aku"

"Naruto, Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah. Apa kau tidak mau menggapai impianmu dulu?" Tanya Hinata lagi, yang kini menampilķan wajah lembut. "Ju ... jujur, Hatiku tersentuh dengan tindakanmu yang mendatangi ayah, untuk melamarku. Selain keluargaku, kau laki-laki pertama yang mengerti jika aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan diluar pernikahan ..., Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto kembali terdiam mendengar kata demi kata yang Hinata ucapkan. Hati penuh bunganya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi yang ia tampilkan kini.

"Tapi Naruto, sekali lagi aku bilang ..., Ini terlalu cepat."

Naruto kembali tersadar dari perasaan berbunganya. Apa maksud kalimat yang barusan Hinata bilang? Ia ditolak begitu? "Tidak, Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak dengan nada tegas Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "A ..., apa?"

"Hinata ..., Iruka-sensei saat di pesantren kilat waktu itu pernah bilang, jika tidak ada kata terlambat dan terlalu cepat untuk berbuat kebaikan," Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apakah menikah bukan hal yang baik?"

Hinata termenung, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Menikah memang hal yang baik karena menjauhkan manusia dari zinah dan fitnah. Tapi, apa tepat jika dilaķukan di umur belia begini?

Melihat Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan membuat Naruto gemas sendiri, sayang mereķa belum muhrim. "Kau tenang saja, Hinata!"

"A ..., apa?" Hinata mendongak.

"Aku memang belum punya apa-apa, selain wajah ganteng ini. Dan aku melamarmu hari ini, buka berarti kita akan menikah bulan depan Hinata. Aku baru mau mengibah-menjilbah-mengkhut, apa sih itu namanya!?"

"Mengkhitbah?"

"Nah, iya! Dan selama itu, Sampai Ijab Qobul tiba ..., aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk menjadi laki-laki yang membawakan mahar terbaik demi wanitanya. Yah, itupun jika kau menerima lamaranku sih, Hehe."

Hinata tersenyum haru, tak dapat dipungkiri ia tersentuh juga bahagia. Sedikit tak menyangka memang, jika lelaki impian yang ia sebut dalam doa malamnya, ada dalam diri Naruto si pembuat jengkel gadis itu.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

tersenyum, Hinata malah menggeleng. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. Belum lagi tingkah gadis itu yang melangkah mundur dan menjauh. "Aku mau jawab di depan ayah saja. Sampai nanti! Hihi." Ucap Hinata terakhir kali, sebelum benar-benar berlari pulang.

"APAAA!?"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa, Naruto berpikir jika suasana di rumah ini lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Apa karena saat ini adalah penentuan akan nasib asmaranya yang ada di tangan seorang gadis cantik di hadapanya ini.

"Jadi ..., seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, jika Naruto baru saja melamar Hinata tadi ...," Hiashi membuka suara. "Sekarang, Hinata ..., bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hiashi menunjuk putrinya.

"A ..., aku-"

"Tunggu, Jii-san! Apa kau tidak mau bilang apapun padaku?" Tanya Naruto, ia heran dengan Hiashi yang langsung to the point tanpa perlu menasehatinya.

"Bilang apa?"

"E ... eeh, etto ...," Naruto jadi bingung sendiri, calon mertuanya ini sangat sulit untuk di baca. "Apa itu artinya, Hiashi-Jisan menerimaku?"

"Cih, Mana ada seorang ayah, menerima menantu yang masih bocah ingusan sepertimu? Aku ingin pria mapan yang meminang putriku, asal kau tau!"

Jawaban Hiashi langsung menohok ulu hati, sesaķ rasanya secara tidak langsung ia dikatakan tidak pantas bersama Hinata. Tapi bagaimana pun itu semua benar adanya, ia sama sekali jauh dari mapan.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu Hinata?" Hiashi kembali bertanya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto, yang kini kepercayaan dirinya hilang entah kemana.

"Otou-san ..., Naruto memang masih anak di bawah umur untuk menikah, begitu pun aku. Karena itulah, tanggung jawab pernikahan terlalu berat bagi kami untuk saat ini. Tapi ...," Hinata menatap Hiashi, dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Tapi, restui aku untuk menjadi 'makhthubah' bagi Naruto , sampai kami benar-benar siap ke jenjang berikutnya."

"Hinata ...," Naruto benar-benar terharu dengan yang Hinata ungkapkan. Moodnya yang sempat turun kini kembali naik bak baru di isi ulang.

Lalu berganti, Ametis gadis itu menatap Naruto penuh keyakinan. "Dan seļama proses itu, biarkan Naruto membuktikan diri pada Otou-san seberapakah pantas dirinya."

"Iya, Ji-san! Biarkan aku buktikan, jika aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik."

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, sangat bersyukur ķarena sang putri bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan bijak, di umurnya yang masih masa labil. "Minato, Kushi ..., menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, aku restui mereka setengah mati, Dattebane! Naruto, kau hebat!" Seru Kushina tak melihat kondisi.

"Hiashi maaf sebelumnya, ķarena putraku sudah mengejutkanmu soal lamaran ini. Tapi ..., sepertinya menyenangkan berbesan dengamu, Heheh!" Kini Minato menjawab sambil tertawa ramah penuh keķaleman. "Dan Hinata ..., terima kasih sudah menerima, Naruto."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, memberi keyakinan bawah pilihannya sudah tepat. Kemudian matanya bergilir ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi tak henti menatap dirinya.

Tak ada sentuhan disana, atau pun kata-kata mesra yang membuat hati berbunga. Hanya tatapan dosa yang akan memupuk cinta di awal pelayaran mereka.

 **\- end -**

 **A/n : Assalamu'alaikum!**

 **Sudah lama gak nongol ini, dan aku balik dengan ff baru.. sebenernya ini modal nekat nulis model cerita beginian xD bukan sepenuhnya punyaku sih.. ada dua author dalam cerita ini... jadi jangan kaget ya pas awal awal paragraf tulisannya indah dan agak agak kebawah mulai berantakan xD**

 **Maaf untuk Nai, yang selalu setia menunggu kayak Hinata (katanya :v)**

 **Dan Gak tau mau bilang apa, terima kasih pokoknya sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan ceritaku yang lainnya.**

 **Wassalam .. ***

 **Review please?**


End file.
